1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to electronic packages and, more particularly, to an electronic package structure and method of forming the structure with a metal thermal interface material that is has predetermined minimum thickness and that is registered to the top surface of the chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, electronic packages (e.g., chip packages, die packages, semiconductor modules, etc.) incorporate various different features to remove or dissipate heat from a chip (e.g., from a die, an integrated circuit, etc.) For example, a chip can be mounted on a substrate (e.g., a chip carrier) and a lid (e.g., a cooling structure or structure capable of dissipating heat) can be placed over the chip. The lid can be connected to the substrate by a sealant (e.g., an epoxy or elastomer adhesive) and the gap between the chip and the lid can be filled with a thermal interface material (TIM) for promoting heat conduction between the chip and the lid. Typical TIMs include thermal greases, thermal gels, and thermal pastes. However, due to their conductive properties, metal TIMs are preferable. Unfortunately, robust process windows for achieving a reliable and repeatable metal TIM-based chip package currently do not exist. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved electronic package structure as well as a method of forming the structure that incorporates a metal TIM.